jstars_victoryfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tonygameman/Kinnikuman
Kinnikuman is the main protagonist of the Kinnikuman series, and appears as a DLC character in J-Stars Victory VS. '' Gameplay Kinnikuman is a close to mid-range melee fighter who specializes in 1 on 1. His movement speed is standard and has various powerful moves that are unblockable, however his best specials are stamina heavy and can be easily punished if missed. (Same with his Heavy Attacks) Kinnikuman requires a partner that has his back, since he doesn't have many moves that can deal with two opponents at once. He can however make short work of a single opponent at a close range and can make sure he/she doesn't attack his partner. At 30% Health, on the final round of the match Kinnikuman can activate his K.K.O., allowing for increased stamina and higher attack power. Move List Normal Moves *'Chop, Burning Megaton Punch, Lariat''' - - *'Chop, Burning Megaton Punch, Back Throw' - - *'Grapple, Cobra Twist, German Suplex' - - *'Grapple, Bear Hug to Toss Up' - - **'Grapple, Bear Hug to Toss Up, Jump, Neckbreaker Drop' - - Jump Chase is a unique ability of Suguru's similar to Goku's dash chase, however it only allows for one move. *'Niku Curtain Attack' - + - *'Mexican Rolling Clutch Hold' - + - *'Body Attack '- (While in the air) - *'Air Grab, Throw Slam '- (While in the air) - *'Dropkick' - (While dashing) - *'Just Guard' - (Just before receiving an attack) - Similar to Toriko or Zebra's, Suguru will move his arms from the Niku Guard position, stunning the opponent for a second. *'Face Flash' - - Suguru fires a powerful mid-range projectile that travels in a slight arc. It registers as 3 HITS. *'Kinniku Buster/Kinniku Driver' - + - A Special similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Rifle, in which holding the button can allow for Suguru to change the attack he is doing. **Pressing + will have Suguru dash towards his opponent (mid range + unlockable) to grab him/her. Once the attack connects Suguru will leap upwards, during this animation holding the button will have him do Kinniku Driver: Letting the animation play will result in the Kinniku Buster. *'Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan Counter' - + - A counter attack that allows Suguru to pull off the Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan sequence of attacks (speed up for time). This attack is not automatic, the player must press when the next part of the sequence needs to be triggered. (The visual cue being the symbols for Fu, Rin, Ka and Zan) Victory Burst Moves *'70,000,000 Power Muscle Spark' (Victory Burst Only) - Press (R3) - Once Victory Burst has been activated, pressing will cause Suguru to call on his K.K.O., causing a dome of fire to explode around him. If the attack connects, he will dash towards his opponent to launch him/her with his chest, he will then follow up with the Muscle Spark hold and slam, creating a short range shockwave that can hit other players. This attack deals massive damage. Category:Blog posts